


Can't fight this feeling anymore...

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Why can't they just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: I've forgotten what I started fighting for...





	Can't fight this feeling anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of pining... Sometimes to the point of sadism... But I just couldn't anymore. These guys should be together, dammit. 
> 
> Drawn while listening to REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight This Feeling, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Very cathartic to draw this... I think I might go through all the anime I love and get my unresolved OTPs together - the world needs more love! <3


End file.
